


Envy

by destoku



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst?, Another First Kiss, Back To The Cantina Everyone, Basically Pining Poe, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Jessika And Snap Are Amazing Wingmen, Jessika and Snap Are True Friends, Kissing, Poe Gets Jealous, Poe Has A Huge Ass Crush On Reader, Poe Should Be Grateful, We All Love A Jealous Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destoku/pseuds/destoku
Summary: In his defense, Poe never knew he was capable of being jealous, especially when one of his best friends starts talking to you.





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sleep deprived and hungry 
> 
> also i kinda got carried away with this one 
> 
> but here's more poe 
> 
> bc i would die for this dude
> 
> writing prompt - “I’m not jealous”

Celebrating wins were usual from time to time. An occasional drink or two would do the trick, filling up the warmth everyone longed for. Three to five if they were pretentious about the win, loosening up their recent adrenaline rush. More if anyone was lost during the battle, drowning out their sorrows with the relieving flow of alcohol.

The brewtap was packed, flooded with various groups from the successful destruction of one of the many opposing Outer Rim bases. Gunners, officers, and high ranks swarmed throughout the bar. Laughing, cheering, or mourning those they lost with various shots of Keela, Gav, and Algarine.

More groups began to walk in, greeting others with pride and playful slaps on the back. Elated to be alive and triumphant against the First Order with friends and squadron members by their side.

"(Y/n)'s here." Snap said with a playful nudge. Poe took a sip of his drink, relishing the strong and flavorful sensation running down his throat. He subtly lifted his eyes to peer across the room, instantly finding you walking in with a group of fellow communications officers. Your smile was brilliant and bright when greeted by many of the other patrols and squadrons that were there.

"Poe, you're eyeing her like a damn bounty hunter, just head over there and talk to her." Jessika sighed, turning over to the bartender and ordering another round. Poe fiddled with the rim of his drink, brushing off an errant curl that fell down his forehead. "You know I can't just do that Jess," He said, glancing back up to see you chatting away with some supervisors. "I don't even think she knows me."

Snap rolled his eyes and let out a loud and long groan. "You're the most known pilot here! You literally got the final shot today by maneuvering a Talon Roll. _A Talon Roll_!" He emphasized. "Buddy, you flirt with nearly every damn thing that moves, yet you still get nervous whenever you see her?"

"Come on Dameron," Jessika added. "You get all weird when she's not even near you, it's totally not like you at all. Honestly, it makes me gag. How much longer are you gonna deny that you like her?"

Poe simply ignored them and took another swig of his drink, chugging what remained and slamming the glass onto the bar surface. He wiped his cheek with a closed fist. "Just drop it, the both of you." He groaned.

Jessika eyed Snap, raising a brow in an attempt to concoct a plan. Snap, already having something in mind, sent her a knowing wink and crossed his arms.

"Fine then, I'll go talk to her for you." Snap mischievously grinned and began to make his way over to you. "Wexley," Poe warned through gritted teeth, gripping Snap's forearm in an attempt to stop him from heading towards you. "Don't you dare."

"Try me, Black Leader." He teased and gruffly pulled his arm out of Poe's achingly tight grasp, before disappearing into the crowd to head over to you. "Woo! Go get 'em Snap!" Jess cheered, downing her third, _or fourth_ drink, Poe honestly didn't even question it. At this point, he couldn't even keep up with Jessika's drunk rowdiness and the chattering of the bar elevating in volume, buzzing and raw throughout his ears.

"I hate you two with a passion." Poe groaned, dragging a palm slowly down his face. Dreading that this night was going to be longer than he planned.

                                                                                                              **: ><:**

"Dameron." Jessika called him, nearly for the fifth time in a row.

Though she was tipsy, she could still see him glaring daggers at Snap from across the crowded and boisterous brewtap. Chatting away with his playful banter and letting you have the occasional laugh.

Both you and Snap had gone off into one of the corners of the brewtap, drinks in hand and escaping the obstreperous groups who had just begun to gamble.

Poe's grip tightened around the glass he held, clutching at this point. He grasped his drink with such firmness, his knuckles were seething with a pure white and Jess feared the poor glass was on the verge of shattering.

"They're just talking Poe, _kriff_... calm down." She said trying to waver his seething eyes away from Snap's obnoxious grin. "You got it bad Dameron, are you actually jealous of Snap?" She laughed in surprise. "He's your friend, you know he wouldn't do you like that. He's just playing around."

"I'm not jealous." He muttered, straightening his posture and running a hand through his curls. His brows furrowed as he continued to watch the exchange, jaw clenching subconsciously. Poe couldn’t resist the burning sensation that coiled in his stomach and made his face flush. He told himself that he had no right to feel so angry, that Snap was only talking to you about work related things, but it didn’t make him feel any better.

After being seemingly tired of glowering at Snap from a distance, Poe let out a gruff sound, placed the remnants of his drink in the palm of Jessika’s hand, and began to make his way through the boisterous brewtap.

"Atta' boy, Poe!" Jessika slurred with a small fist pumping in the air. She downed the drink he placed into her hand with ease. 

Snap gazed over, and flashed a joking grin when realizing Poe was _finally_ heading towards the pair, that frisky smile only causing agitation to flow through Poe even more.

“There’s the man of the hour! Poe, buddy! We were _just_ talking about you.” Snap smirked and nearly put the commander into a playful headlock. You found the whole encounter to be amusing and rather humorous, and laughed along with Snap. Poe wondered if he could break his buddy’s jaw and somehow not get suspended from flying.

“I was chatting with the _lovely_ Lieutenant  
(L/n) about your winning shot today, you’ve been trying to knock ‘em down with a Talon Roll for a while now right?” He winked towards him. Poe gruffly mumbled out an incoherent ‘yes’ and gazed away.

Just as you were about to compliment the commander on today’s success, you were interrupted by a thundering crash heard on the other side of the brewtap. The three of you glanced over to see Jessika standing over the bar countertop, nearly screeching at the poor bartender in a drunk frenzy. Poe dragged a palm over his face and groaned, while you amusingly lifted your brows and stifled a laugh.

“Looks like that’s my call,” Snap turned towards the both of you. “I’ll take care of it.” With that, he left the two of you alone in the corner of the brewtap.

Poe awkwardly cleared his throat and gazed down into view of the floor. You leaned onto the wall with your shoulder and gave off an easy smile. “So a Talon Roll huh?”

“Oh, uh yeah,” Poe nervously chuckled while rubbing his neck, still avoiding your eyes. “It’s not uh, it’s not that big of a deal.”

Feeling a bit strange when Poe didn’t try to incorporate conversation, you frowned and tried to continue with the subject. “But Snap’s been telling me how you’ve been struggling with that move for months,” You tilted your head and swayed your drink around. “Weren’t you glad that you finally accomplished it? Moreover it being the winning shot today.”

“Well yeah, sure.” Poe replied briefly, eyes still glued to the floor, and an unreadable expression glazed across his face. “Are you...are you okay?” You asked him, shifting upright instead of leaning onto the wall.

His expression seemed _off_ , a certain aura radiating off of him that you couldn’t seem to analyze, but felt oddly familiar. Poe was aching to speak to you, but every thing would come out as a grunt or mumble of discomfort, which caused him to rather stay silent. You mistakenly took his signs and small ramblings of discomfort in the wrong way and fumbled with the sleeve of your uniform.

“Alright well, I can tell something is bothering you or... well I don’t know and I don’t want to assume. But you obviously don’t want to be around me so I’ll just go. Congratulations on today, Commander.” You said feigning a lace of hurt in your voice as you put down the remains of your drink onto a nearby surface.

You passed by Poe, slightly shouldering him to get out of the now cramped corner of the brewtap and headed out through the exit for some fresh air.

The crisp coldness blew into your face as you walked out through the door. You wrapped your arms slightly around your body, dragging your palms up and down to keep your body temperature at ease. The loud chatter of the cantina could still be heard as you headed towards your quarters.

The only thing accompanying you as you passed by one of the various hangars was the small, rhythmic sound of your footsteps on the cement. You enjoyed the peaceful silence, for it made you calm and forgetful of the awkwardness with Poe, at least until you heard your name being called, slightly out of breath, along with the resonance of much faster footsteps nearing towards you.

Turning around, you come into view with a ragged-looking Poe, mostly from searching in what direction you went and trying to catch up to you. Feeling a strange twinge of nervousness bloom from the inside of your chest, you kept your arms crossed and cleared your throat. You gave him a brief glance, catching an odd expression glazed across his features that you couldn’t seem to identify before staring at nearly everything else, except for Poe.

Poe on the other hand, could not take his eyes off of you. The two moons of D’Qar cast a beautiful light over your features, accentuating your eyes to be brighter than ever. Even in the silence of the night, he was positive you could hear his heartbeat nearly about to explode from his aching chest. An overwhelming confidence embraced him and suddenly, he wasn’t nervous anymore.

“Look uh...” You started, shifting your stance and gazing over at the nearby tarmac. “Y-You don’t have to apologize for all that, I could tell you were tired and-“ Your breath caught into your throat when Poe placed both of his palms on the outline of your arms.

Instinct, pure instinct is what caused Poe to act. He pulled you close to his towering body, nearly standing chest to chest. You felt like the air surrounding you became thinner, the both of you stayed silent, holding your breaths as Poe studied your mysterious bright eyes, searching for something, _anything_ that would tell him to stop. You couldn’t tell what he was looking for in that brief moment, but the next thing you knew, his hands cupped the outline of your jaw and his lips were pressed against yours into an insightful kiss.

Your crossed arms went numb and fell down at your sides. You melted into the new, heartfelt embrace and your eyes fluttered shut to the vivid feeling. Poe’s lips were chapped, yet all the while attaining a curious softness as his mouth moved urgently against yours. He moved at such a pace as if the galaxy was going to rip you away from him, and you would disappear from existence entirely.

His hands were seathing on the skin of your face. His touch a new and profound burning hot sensation that felt like permanent markings on your skin. There was a fire in your veins that was never there before, leaving you in a state of aching curiosity to have more.

You were both desperate to breathe, Poe pulled away first, as slowly as he could, your forehead resting against his. He gently rubbed the sides of your face with the pads of his thumbs. You were aching for more air as it was already replenishing your lungs. Poe was breathing hard as well, his chest moved up and down almost as rhythmic as yours. It took you a moment to regain your senses, your eyes unhurriedly opened to find Poe staring at you.

A brief sense of panic took over his face as he dropped his hands to his sides. Poe suddenly became a stuttering mess and babbled while you were still gathering what had just happened.

“Oh kriff, I-I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me, I just... when I saw you with Snap I... well you left and... I didn’t mean to-“

“You... you were jealous?” You asked astonished, still processing the moment.

Poe rubbed his neck shyly, glancing down to the floor then back up at you. “I-I guess I was, but I um... I’d still really like to get to know you better and uh-“

You laughed at the usually confident man’s stuttering and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. Poe on the other hand couldn’t quell the uncontrollable heat that blossomed across his face and down his neck at the sight. He watched as you tossed your head back, your hair following you. The moonlight still accentuating your every move, and he thought the sight was stunning.

“Buy a girl a drink first?” You teased, linking your arm into his. Poe let out a sigh of relief and ran a hand through his errant black curls. You flashed a soft smile at him, the pure feeling made Poe clench his jaw, hold his breath. You looked like absolute heaven in front of him, and he wouldn’t have the moment any other way.

Leading the way, the both of you walked back into the brewtap arm in arm. Poe felt warm and hopeful, a new feeling he couldn’t wait to explore. You on the other hand, felt the exact same way, a comforting warmth filling up your chest as you hoped for even more.

In the distance far off in the bar, both Jessika and Snap eyed the two of you with a knowing smirk. Jessika rolled her eyes and looked over to Snap. “I owe you fifty credits now don’t I?”

“Yup, you bet Poe would come back in alone.” Snap replied with an obnoxious smile. Ending the night with a fist bump, the pair of pilots drank one celebratory shot, for their scheme to _finally_ get both you and Poe together had worked out perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> also i am sooo sorry i’ve been gone for so long 
> 
> school has just been so hectic and overwhelming 
> 
> but im back soo woot woot 
> 
> thank you sm if you actually read this lmao


End file.
